


There is Something Between Us

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Multi, Some hurt/comfort, open relationships kinda, she's 16, shiro is 20 n everyone else is 18, shiro is in college and everyone else is in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He's cheating on Allura and Keith?""I heard he's also dating a college kid""Just how many people is he dating?"Or; high school au where lance is the new transferred student and his 2 bfs and 1 gf are very happy and everyone else is very confused





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 10 minutes and i think its a neat idea bc i love lance and i love ppl loving lance!!! and anyways if it isnt clear enough yet bc i only have one chapter!!! its like lance is seen w allura n keith n shiro doing couply things and everyone is like "????? is he cheating on very attractive ppl with other very attractive ppl????"

Lotor couldn’t understand why Allura kept turning him down every time he asked her for a date and he never believe the obviously fake excuse of “I have a boyfriend, Lotor, he just doesn’t attend Altea High with us”. 

 

* * *

 

Acxa was honestly getting tired of having trying to set up Keith with some cute boys, for him to only not show up to any dates and give her some weak excuse of “having a boyfriend” and “cheating isn’t my thing, Acxa”. 

 

* * *

 

Since Matt knew that Shiro had a cute younger boyfriend who was in senior year of high school he never tried setting Shiro up with other people or bugged him about his dating life. 

 

* * *

 

Lance always knew he was a little more loving and high maintenance than other people, for starters he always needed WAY more attention from his parent than his other 7 siblings and he was always so protective and possessive of the people that loved him (one time when he was 11 and his older sister, Veronica, was going on a date, he ruined it because he didn’t trust that she would return to him afterwards). 

So, to Lance's family, the fact that Lance was going to need a lot of love in his life wasn’t something that surprised anyone. No one in the McClain family was surprised when Lance bought home a tall guy by the name of Shiro and declared him his boyfriend; and no one in the McClain family was surprised when 6 months later Lance bought an adorable flustered guy home by the name of Keith and declared him his boyfriend; and no one was surprised when 4 months after that Lance bought a very pretty girl home by the name of Allura and declared her his girlfriend. 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Shirogay**  has created a new group chat 

 **Shirogay** has added  **Prncess_Allu**  

 **Shirogay** has added  **Keith_K**  

 

 **Shirogay** : we need to convince lance to go to altea high guys :(   

 **Shirogay** : I can’t drop him off to him off to blade high because it’s too far from my college  

 **Shirogay** : and then both of you will be able to see him daily so it will be a win-win 

 **Prncess_Allu** : Shiro, remember we’ve tried before and he won’t go, you know his family doesn’t really have the money to spend that much on him and his job doesn’t pay that much. 

 **Shirogay** : which is why I'll offer to pay for his tuition and we can all take turns dropping him off and taking him back home  

 **Keith_K** : huh 

 **Keith_K** : tht might actually work if we can word it correctly when we tell him abt it 

 

* * *

 

 

 **Shirogay** added  **McClainBaby**  

 

 **McClainBaby** : hiya cuties (; 

 **McClainBaby** : whats this abt 

 **McClainBaby** : whys th whole gang here 

 

 **McClainBaby** renamed the chat to  **Lance’s Cult**  

 

 **McClainBaby** : likey? ;) 

 **Prncess_Allu** : Hey, babe. Shiro, Keith and I want to talk to you about something.

 **McClainBaby** : ??? meaning?? what?? are you guys finally realizing that ur all too good for me and are breaking up wth me to be together? 

 **Keith_K** : lance not this again 

 **Sh** **igogay** : Lance no 

 **Shirogay** : we want to talk to you about going to Altea 

 **McClainBaby** : ???? 

 **McClainBaby** : ???? 

 **McClainBaby** : guys come on we’ve talk abt this! 

 **McClainBaby** : im fine and happy w my school right now 

 **McClainBaby** : and you guys also know that even if i wanted to go 

 **McClainBaby** : i rlly can’t 

 **McClainBaby** : w all my siblings going to middle school and college they can’t afford to put me in a cool ass private school 

 **Keith_K** : shiro wants to be ur sugar daddy and pay ur tuition 

 **Shirogay** : Keith! 

 **Keith_K** : well he’s not wrong 

 **Shirogay** : What Keith is trying to say is that i wouldn’t mind paying for your tuition.

 **Prncess_Allu** : Yeah, lance. I actually really miss you now that summer is over and we don’t see each other as often. If we went to the same school then, we’d see each other basically every day! 

 **Keith_K** : plus it’d stop lotor from flirting with you 

 **McClainBaby** : wait what 

 **McClainBaby** : who’s flirting with allura? 

 **McClainBaby** : why has no one told me abt this 

 **Prncess_Allu** : Because it’s not important, Lance. But i must admit that an added perk of having you there would mean that other boys would try to stop flirting with me. 

 **Keith_K** : and acxa would finally believe i have a boyfriend :/ 

 **Shirogay** : Come on Lance just think about it for a while and if you’re really opposed to the idea then we’ll stop asking 

 **McClainBaby** : i guess i rlly cant deny the 3 of u somehting

 **McClainBaby** : especially when u all gang up on me

 **McClainBaby** : unfair rlly

 **McClainBaby** : shiro i excepted better from u :/

 

* * *

 

3 days later Lance finally cracked and enrolled into Altea High

 

 

* * *

 

 

Enrolling into a new school in the middle of the first semester of the year probably wasn’t  gonna  be too good but either way Lance was excited to be going to a school where he’d be able to see two of the people he loved the most. He knew that Allura and Keith would be there for him and he knew his own personality would ensure that he wouldn’t be alone and without friends in the classes he didn’t share with either Allura or Keith. The things that did worry him were  that most  sports had already done tryouts and most clubs had already closed off applications so he’d have to be fast if he wanted to get into any sport or club in this new school. 

 

* * *

 

 

Getting dropped off by Shiro felt a lot like getting dropped off by your parents on your first day of kindergarten because he wouldn’t stop fussing over Lance (not that Lance minded) and asking him all sorts of questions like:

“Lance, did you bring lunch?”

“Lance, you do know that you can call me if anything happens and I’ll be here in 5 minutes?”

“Lance, did you bring your jacket?”

“Lance, you look a bit pale, do you wanna go back home?”

And mind you, Lance did bring his lunch and yes he knew, Shiro, and yes, it was in his backpack and no, Shiro, I’m fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Acxa honestly could not believe her eyes when she first saw him and honest to God thought she was having a hallucination when she saw the most gorgeous guy ever get out of big pickup truck and walk straight towards her and her group of friends. She could believe her eyes even less when said guy walked towards Keith and embraced him in a hug and Keith – well – Keith didn’t really do anything besides wrapping his arms around said gorgeous boy. She didn’t know what was happened and things didn’t become anymore clear because in that moment Keith opened his mouth and said, “hey baby, I hope Shiro wasn’t too weird when dropping you off.”

Gorgeous boy replied, “it was fine, but you know how he gets, but don’t be rude and introduce me, mullet head!”

Keith turned to them all and with the most smitten face said, “this is Lance, my boyfriend.”

 

* * *

 

 

Now word in  Altea  High travels very fast and by the end of the day everyone knew that Keith had a very hot boyfriend who looked at Keith as if he had hung the stars in the sky and no one questioned when he went home in Keith’s motorcycle, what they did question was why Lance got dropped off by Allura, captain of the cheerleading squad and  Altea  High’s number one sought out girl and kissed her right on the lips in front of everyone as if they didn’t know that Keith and him were dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this worth contuning?/ will i continue this?? yeah hbdbv im gonna write the next chapter as soon as this is psoted :3 anywas nya vALIDATE ME FOR A SHITY WORK PLS


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no clue where this fic is going!!! but also i have thought out like when they all meet lance n hhh its os cute vhbsfhvb anywa s tell me i did good :)

Lance walks down the hallway with an amused glint in his eye as he hears the conversations going on all around him. People always used to talk about him in his old school so he’s not surprised it’s happening here as well, I mean come on, he can admit he’s handsome so why wouldn’t people comment on his beauty but when he hears the content of everyone’s whispers, he instantly wants to crack up and start laughing because, honestly? This is GOLD.  

   
 

"He's cheating on Allura and Keith?" 

   
 

"I heard he's also dating a college kid" 

   
 

"Just how many people is he dating?" 

   
 

“I saw him get dropped off by some hot guy this morning.”  

   
 

“Yeah, well I saw him make out with Allura and then walked into Keith’s classroom and kissed him.”  

   
 

And upon hearing all of this, a plan to mess with as many people as possible starts forming in his mind.  

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright guys, we need to stage an intervention for Allura.”  

   
 

“What, why?” 

   
 

“Because that Lance guy is obviously taking advantage of her! There’s no way Allura, Miss-Perfect, would date him if she knew he’s like making out with that trouble maker Keith, right?”  

   
 

“Maddie, I’m pretty sure she knows.”  

   
 

“Yeah, Maddie, I think Alison is right, we’ve talked about it in front of her and she didn’t even react! It’s like she knows and doesn’t care about it!”  

   
 

“Okay, well that’s worse and the intervention is happening today!”  

 

* * *

 

 

Sigh.  

   
 

Allura is tired.  

   
 

Everyone seems to think cheerleading isn’t a real sport or whatever but her bones ache and she would fight anyone who at that moment who said that.  

   
 

She just wants to shower and wait for Lance to get out of swim practice so they can go to her house and take advantage of their free afternoon, they haven’t hung out alone for a while and while she loves both Keith and Shiro, sometimes she just wants Lance all to herself.  

   
 

She’s getting slowly getting out of the shower and that’s when her teammates decide to attack.  

   
 

“Allura, this is an intervention.”  

   
 

“Um. Can this wait actually? I’m sure Lance is out of practice already and I’m really tired.”  

   
 

“No, it can’t wait. It’s about him actually.”  

   
 

This peaks Allura’s interest. She knows Lance has the biggest heart ever and has so much love to give but she doesn’t know how well she’d cope if one of these girls took real interest in Lance and he reciprocated. Having to basically share Lance with both Keith and Shiro isn’t hard, she loves both of them dearly and gets along with them quite well but, well Lance always tells her that she’s his favorite girlfriend (even though she’s the only one) and she doesn’t want that to change. Hence, her defensive mode has been activated.  

   
 

“What about him?” she says this in such a stern voice that, in comparison to her cheery voice, makes her teammates take one step back.  

   
 

“Well, ok, um. You see we’ve heard things about Lance.”  

   
 

“Okay?” Allura is starting to feel confused as she looks at the other girls and none of them meet her eyes.  

   
 

“Yeah and well we’ve heard he’s been making out with, um, Keith.”  

   
 

Silence stretches on for about an entire minute in which Allura realizes they don’t have anything to add. “If this is about the PDA, I’ll talk to him about it?” she phrases this as a question because she doesn’t know what the girls want from her. And honestly, Lance is probably wondering where she is right now so she should probably get going.  

   
 

All the other girls are stunned to silence because this is not the reaction they were expecting, they were expecting maybe tears, anger, but not this confusion.  

   
 

“Look, um, I’ll tell Lance to lay it off but honestly I’m a little disappointed that all of you would be- what?- homophobic? I know for a fact all of you don’t have a problem making out in the hallways with guys, so if this is because they are both guys then, that’s messed up.” 

   
 

And with that she leaves the other girls to stew in their confusion and nothing is clear and everyone is still confused.  

 

* * *

 

 

Allura, thankfully, arrives at Lance’s car when she does so he didn’t have to wait for her.  

   
 

“Hey, gorgeous. How was practice? Ready for a day of relaxing and face masks?” asks Lance before leaning in for a kiss.  

   
 

“Hm, practice was weird, but there was a weird incident. The girls want me to tell you to lay off the PDA with Keith. I guess they aren’t comfortable with it.”  

   
 

“Wait, what!”  

   
 

“Yeah, they kind of cornered me and just told me that you were making out with Keith, as if I didn’t know.”  

   
 

Now, Lance isn’t the smartest person in the world but he can very quickly catch on to what those girls were trying to do. “Babe don’t worry about it,” smirking he opens the door for her before getting into his seat. “Instead think of all the fun we’re gonna have, I bought this new face mask I think you’d like.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Next day, Lance made sure that Shiro picked him up right aft er school when most kids where still hanging around the school, he had had to skip swim practice for this with the excuse that he wasn’t feel well . But all he really wanted to do was make sure that as many people watched as Lance climbed into Shiro’s truck and giving him a long kiss before he drove off. His plan of  enjoying people's  confusion was well on  its  way and he wanted to confuse them further.

 

* * *

**Acxaaa_a**  to  **Keith_K** : Allura makes out with your boyfriend 

 **Keith_K** to  **Acxaaa_a** : lol yeah and? 

 

* * *

 

Indignation flares up in his mind at the image he is seeing. Allura, beautiful Allura, who shines so bright, who always turns him down for her “boyfriend”, who has a heart of gold and deserves the world (which Lotor himself can give her if only she’d let him) is walking down the hallway hand-in-hand with that Lance guy. Lotor’s heard the rumors, as has everyone, and he can’t believe that Allura would let someone so blatantly disregard her and her feelings and not say anything about it. Lotor knows Allura has had to have heard the rumors, I mean come on the cheerleaders as the biggest gossips there are in Altea High. 

   
 

Lotor needs to say something, needs to make sure Allura isn’t going crazy, needs to make her see that he’s clearly the right one for her, and not some guy who’s whoring himself out to who knows how many people. As he makes up his mind and starts walking towards the couple, Lance turns towards him, and- and he smirks at him. He looks down at Allura and while maintaining eye contact with Lotor, starts kissing Allura.  

   
 

Lotor gasps.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thots??? i could be a leo with all the validating i need but im a sag sun and cap moon which is somehow worse!! but anywaysy thank u anyone who comment on the last chapter!! it rlly meant the world to know that the lil plot interested people :D all of you made my day 100000000 times better <333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone~!!!!~~~@!!!! sorry i didnt update faster!! i recently started watching bnha and i kinda,, hyper fixated on it and spent all of my free tiem watching the show and not rlly thinking abt anything else hehe!!!! but here is an update!!! it was kinda hard to come up w stuff to write when all im thinking abt is Kirishima but hehee i tried my best!!!!
> 
> ALSO one of u commented how youd love to see the dynamics between lance n the others n i will certainly try to do something like that for next updat!! but
> 
> heres some sweet hurt/comfort!!!!!! so yeah hopefully i dont disappoint hehe

Keith knew that people loved to talk about things that they didn’t know much about, loved to speculate, loved trying to make sense of something, and loved running their mouths and starting gossip, which is why he is trying SO hard to not let the comments get to him.  

  

Even though he acts like a guy who’s sure of himself, Keith is pretty insecure by nature, not having many friends, not having parents and not having a happy childhood, had made him think that he was unlovable and that’s why he never had those things, he’s somewhat outgrown all of that. Whenever he feels like beating himself down, he remembers his amazing boyfriend and his amazing friends who are all his support group. 

 

But really, when someone is basically bringing up his deepest insecurities two seats in front of him, not even remembering his support group can stop the dark thoughts from attacking his mind.  

 

So far, he’s only caught small snippets of the conversation, so he made an effort to get closer without being noticed. 

 

“-- is all I'm saying!” 

 

“I mean, yeah if I had to pick between them I would also pick Allura.” 

 

“Yeah --- they’re probably messing with Keith.” 

 

“Pssh yea --- I heard from a cheerleader that Allura knows that Lance is messing around with Keith and knowing Keith that can probably only mean one thing.” 

 

“What thing?” 

 

“It means that Allura is okay with it right, but think about it! Why would she be okay with Lance getting with Keith? It means that she knows Lance will probably dump Keith sooner or later and isn't really a threat to her.” 

 

“I mean, Keith is cute and what not, but personality wise? Yikes.” 

 

“Hm, yeah between them Allura is way better!” 

 

“Ok but how do you guys explain the guy that brings Lance to school and makes out with him?” 

 

“I don’t know, but what I do know, is that Lance will probably dump Keith soon. I’ve seen Lance spending all his free time during class with Allura.” 

 

Keith – well he knew Lance loved him, of course he did, but what if Lance was getting bored of him? They have had their fun but does he really compare to Allura or Shiro? 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance knew Ketih loved to bottle emotions in and wasn’t really surprised when he caught Keith making sad faces at nothing and answering, “everything is fine,” when Lance questioned him about it.  

 

Knowing that he could push Keith to talk if he tried hard enough, he decided to push.  

 

“Babe, come on something is clearly bothering you~~.” Lance stressed his voice to sound as whiny as possible, even if it didn’t make Keith open up, it could at least annoy him into giving Lance a reaction instead of his sad, flat face.  

 

“Lance, drop it.” 

 

But Lance, as expected, did not drop it. “Babe~~~!” Lance tried to make his voice even whinier, “you aren’t gonna spend all of our free time being upset, are you? Because if you don’t want to hang out, I can leave.”  

 

Little did Lance know that saying that would accomplish Keith to both open up and be annoyed with him. 

 

“If you don’t fucking wanna be here than leave! I’m sure you’d rather be spending you time with Allura or Shiro! Why are you even here, Lance? I know you would rather be over with them than spending time with me!” Keith practically screamed. 

 

Lance had only been speechless a handful of times in his life and this moment was one of them. He should have expected this, if he’s honest, even though out of the two of them, Lance is the most insecure, he knows that every so often Keith gets it into his head that Lance can do better than him and tries to push him away but Lance knows that he’s truly only looking for reassurance that he’s loved, the worst thing he could do is leave Keith alone while he’s upset about this.  

 

“Keith, where is this coming from?” Lance questioned softly, as if being too loud would spook Keith and make him bolt (he knows from experience.) 

 

Keith, still feeling defensive and on edge started slowly backing up (seems like he got spooked either way.) 

 

“Look, Lance – let's just drop it, alright?” 

 

Keith was making a face; a face Lance knew well enough because he has seen it multiple times in this exact context. It’s his puppy eye face that he does when he wants things to go his way and to avoid confrontation, and in any other context Lance would cave and let it drop, but he knows that if he does, Keith will stew in his sadness forever. So, Lance marches over to him and drags Keith into a couch. “Nope, sorry no can do, buddy. Communication is key! If we don’t talk and I leave, I’ll just think it’s YOU trying to get rid of me, mullet boy.” 

 

Keith, being stubborn, looks away. 

 

“Uh, no. Tell me what’s wrong, Keith.” 

 

“Look, it's stupid alright?!” 

 

“Not if it’s making you feel bad!” Lance doesn’t know how many times he's tried to drill into Keith’s head that his emotions are important. 

 

“It’s just – look Lance, why are we even together? You don’t need me! Allura and Shiro, they – they are so much better than me,” Keith started tearing up, “and I know I should enjoy you while you still let me have you, but all I can think about is much time do I have left with you? How much time – how much time until you realize you are so much better without me?” Keith was full on crying by now, getting choked up on his words, “you would be better without me, Lance.” 

 

Lance, speechless again, decided that words would have to wait, he quickly scooped up Keith in his arms and started hugging him as if it was the last chance he’d get.  

 

“Keith, baby, please don’t say that!” Lance had started crying half way through Keith’s words and now with Keith in his arms, crying while trying to hold it back in, made him hurt, made him realize that Keith was holding all of this in for a while now, “Keith I love you so much and I need you so much! I love both Shiro and Allura but I love you just the same and even they would argue that maybe I love you more.” This made them both laugh through their cries, it was true that Shiro and Allura were always saying that Lance had the softest spot for Keith, “I would be lost without you, please don’t think that I’d ever leave you.” 

 

“I’m s-sorry.” 

 

“Hey, you don’t have anything to be sorry for, just please know I love you and will not leave you, you’re stuck with me for life, buddy.” 

 

“Ok, I love you, too.” 

 

 

* * *

 

Keith didn’t know how much he had needed to hear those words, until he heard them and it was like a weight had been lifted of off him. So next time he heard comments about Lance using him, he thought of Lance’s teary-eyed face and reassuring words and knew he had nothing to worry about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> validate me n my writing again hhehe!!! heeheheheh1!! <3 also hehe i wrote this in like 20 mins so if i made to many typos be gentle ;3c also totally random but recommend me anime


End file.
